conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rowan I
|predecessor = None |successor = |spouse = |issue = |full name = Rowan Alphonse Reinhold |house = House of Reinhold |father = Raleigh |mother = Cristina |date of birth = 28th Year of the Era of Discord |place of birth = First Landing Bay |date of death = |place of death = |religion = Crimson Oath }} '''King Rowan I of the Kingdom of Tameros '''is the current ruling central monarch of the Tameros confederate system, which is comprised of six kingdoms. Originating from the Crimson Knights, a religious and para-military government that occupied the First Landing Bay and the islands of western Tameros. Rowan, was a crafted swordsmen and general for the organisation, he fought countless battles with aggressive natives and defended every kingdom equally under Crimson Oath. Declaring an alliance between the Theme of Western Tameros and /GREEN/, Rowan dedicated the Crimsons banking power and manpower to help in the war. His mercy and compassion towards the easterners was essential in his rise to power; in the aftermath of the war, Rowan and his armies turned into full fledged manual labor to help rebuild the destroyed kingdoms, he provided vast amount of loans to the belligerents and declared a "establishment of peace" among the nations in the Treaty of Blood, inside the treaty included the formation of a central capital, a central throne and a system which would come to dominate the continent to this very day. All six lords, with the western kings hesitant yet faithful to Rowan signed the treaty, the eastern lords astonished in debt and in mercy of Rowan signed immediately. Within the next several months Rowan crowned each lord as a King of their designated realms. Rowan rules from the Throne of Tameros located within the Crimson Citadel. Rowan is a described of a man of terrifying memories and sadness, yet has a aurora of hope and happiness. His attitude to the well being of the state of the Kingdom is to maintain peace, too spread the word of God, and to improve the livelihood of the common man and bring honor to the Houses of Tameros. =Biography= Rowan was born to a native Tamerosi Cristina, whom was to said to have long brown hair and earthy brown eyes, and a Alaenigens named Raleigh of the House of Reinhold whom was described to have piercing blue eyes and golden hair. Although seen as immoral in the eyes of most of the Alaenigens, the marriage was not seen as important to the eyes of the noble houses, with Raleigh being in no standing importance of succession. Residing in the Theme of Western Tameros the two found homage, residing on a small acre farm raising wheat. In the 22nd year of the Era of Discord, they had conceived their first child. Cristina wanted to bless the child in the native monotheistic religion of her tribe, the Cult of the Flame, her father, an unfaithful Alaenigen polytheist agreed to the ritual. Word spread of the baptism, and the Western Tamerosi Overlord Natn I ordered the death of the family. The father tried to fight off the soldiers, but eventually lost and was struck on the shoulder; dying of blood loss. The Theme soldiers eventually captured Cristina but were unable to find the eight year old Rowan. Rowan watched from the wheat fields as the soldiers hung her from a tree that he had climbed that very day. One of the Theme's men had saw the boy and ran towards him trying to apprehend the child; unwilling to waste the energy of entering the vast wheat field the men surrounded the field and lit it ablaze. As the ablaze surrounded young Rowan, he was instead filled with the voices of both his mother and father as each flame struck his flesh without damage. The flames engulfed the entire field and the Theme's men rode away in knowledge that their deed had been done. Rowan had escaped the blaze unharmed, and enjoyed the company of voices guiding him to encampment in the southern border of the Kingdom of Sinum lead by the authoritative House of Kernt which heavily enforced polytheistic traditions. On his journey trough the northern border of Western Tameros, he was rejected and scolded; the mark of brown eyes was heavily associated with natives in the Theme, and at one point was attacked by a group of teenage boys whom beat him. On his journey Rowan said he only enjoyed the dark cold nights when he sat beside a warm lit fire, and would sit for hours staring into the flame; he recalled that all the joy in the world surrounded the illuminate logs. After almost two weeks of travel, Rowan has arrived at the encampment; a group of devoted non-denomination monotheists, whom had rejected the polytheistic system of both the Kingdom's of Sinum and the Western Theme. =Characteristics= Physical *Height: 6'4 *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: White/Brown *Build: Semi-built Battle *Will typically lead on horseback into the battle, with a legion in front of him, to his sides and behind him. Rowan uses fire as a signature of his battle strategy, burning buildings, fields and on rare occasions the burning of members of the defeated army whom are disorderly. *Uses pseudo-oil fire bombs against naval ships, known as Rowans Wrath. *Actively installed Crimson religious dogma upon defeated opponents. *In battles which turn un-favorably he will retreat, if the enemy pursues his men he will escape until he knows the advantage is his. Ruling *Heavily devotes Crimson religious dogma upon his citizens, but does respect the other kingdoms religious rights, but has on several occasions has warned leaders to keep quiet on disrespecting the God of the Crimson Oath. *Installs equality among the masses, those of the status of whore and duke have the same blood and will be trialed in the same manner. *While living semi-lavishly, he does not indulge heavily into the life style. Being from low beginnings, Rowan is down to earth and typically demonstrates his generosity too his civilians. While doing this, he is know to be harsh on the enforcement of law, exercising the execution of criminals on burning pillars that line the shore. On every 1st day of the Crimson Dawn (beginning of Summer), 400 hundred criminals are placed on pillars and burned to light the coastline and give offering to the 'Order of God'. Category:Tameros